1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus and a method of displaying an image, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus that may move a highlight in a direction corresponding to a user input, and a method of displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses have functions that display images viewable by users. The users may watch broadcasts through the image display apparatuses. The image display apparatuses display, on screens, broadcasts selected by the users from among broadcast signals transmitted from broadcasting stations. Broadcasts are globally being changed from analog broadcasts to digital broadcasts.
The digital broadcasts transmit digital video and audio signals. Compared with the analog broadcasts, the digital broadcasts are strong to external noise and thus have less data loss. Also, in the digital broadcasts, errors are easily corrected, resolutions are high, and clear images are provided. Furthermore, unlike the analog broadcasts, the digital broadcasts can provide bidirectional services.
Recently, smart televisions (TVs) provide various items of content in addition to functions of the digital broadcasts. Instead of being passively operated according to user selection, the smart TVs aim to analyze user needs and provide what users want without user manipulation.